Love Always
by JessAndFriend
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts approaches. Harry is confused. Live and fight, or die in the hope someone else will finish Voldemort? Does he still love Ginny, or has his heart drifted from the path he always thought it would follow? And why, why why why did Draco kiss him? Perhaps that is the least puzzling thing of all


**Chapter One 'Reunions'**

_Disclaimer;_

_All Harry Potter characters, scenes, quotes and events belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I make to profit from this. This story is based heavily upon 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', the event order and the general way that things happen are based upon that book. This story contains spoilers, so if you have not read HP7, I suggest you do not continue._

Hermione gasped, her eyes sparkling as Neville stepped out from the passage behind Ariana's portrait. Neville leaped down from the mantelpiece, crushing Harry with a long awaited hug. Ron and Hermione joined in, glowing with joy. There smiles soon faded when they got the chance to look at Neville properly. Cuts and scrapes covered his face, his clothes were ripped and shabby, his arms riddled with bruises. "You look terrible mate" Ron said, eyeing him up and down. Neville shrugged, "This? Nothing compared to the others!" He said, taking Hermione's hand to help her into the passage.

"Others? Who else has Snape been using as a punching bag?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, not Snape. The Carrows. Heads of Discipline. Love their punishment, the Carrows do. The bloke, he teaches The Dark Arts. No more 'Defence Against' stuff. Practising the Cruciatus Curse on people with detention, learning Dark stuff I'd never heard of. That's what Hogwarts has become." Neville finished just as they reached the end of the passage. He pushed the door open, and Harry's ears felt like they would explode. He looked around, greeting people from all houses, and gazing around in wonder. _'Where is this? I thought we were meant to get to Hogwarts…'_ His train of thought drifted off as Hermione got straight to the point, explaining to the crowd what they had come for. She gave them as few details as possible.

"Where are we?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Room of Requirement! Neville was just telling me about it…." Ron grew quiet as the passage opened again. Luna stepped out, and Neville's face lit up. Some more greetings rose from the crowd, before Hermione continued. She didn't get very far before the passage opened again.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny looked as beautiful as ever. She stepped down gracefully, and Harry took her in his arms. She kissed him, strong and passionate, but to Harry, it wasn't the same. Sure, it was nice, but he suddenly felt like Ginny wasn't who he wanted anymore. He glanced at Hermione, who was very pretty, but no, it wasn't her that was disturbing him. _'If being with Ginny doesn't feel right, and I know it's not Hermione I want, then who do I want? I know I want someone. That much is obvious…'_ His thoughts ran away from him again, as Luna piped up with a suggestion.

"What about Ravenclaw's lost diadem?" She said, her voice light and airy, just like nothing had changed. A few people exclaimed how impossible that would be, but Luna was determined. It was soon settled; Harry and Luna would head to the Ravenclaw common room, while the others looked for more leads.

Sliding through the castle under the cloak, checking the Marauder's Map whenever safe, Harry and Luna made their way to Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry spotted the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw straightaway. He slid out from underneath the cloak, and read the inscription on the diadem replica. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure", he read aloud, scared out of his wits when the harsh voice of Alecto Carrow came from behind him, making a rude remark that Harry missed because he was blinded by searing pain in his scar. Alecto had one grimy finger pressed firmly to her Dark Mark.

A bang startled Harry, and he looked up to see Alecto lying on the floor, Stunned. Luna said something about never having done that before, but Harry cut her off, desperate to get back under the cloak before half of Ravenclaw house filed down the stairs to see what was going on below them. He made it just in time, and began to relax, but was suddenly on alert again as a something slammed into the door.

"Alecto! Let me in! You had better have him, or we'll be gone like the Malfoy's! Do you want that? LET ME IN ALECTO!" Amycus Carrow screamed, trying to sound angry, but Harry could hear the terror in there. Amycus slammed himself into the door to the Ravenclaw common room again, and every student there froze in fear. Many of them retreated upstairs.

Harry was about to move, preparing to Stun Amycus when he finally broke the door, but instead he was rescued by a familiar voice.

"Professor Carrow, why are you attempting to break into Ravenclaw Tower?"


End file.
